The Invisible Den
by prototyped
Summary: If it works...Draco, you're still not going to get the girl." Draco believes Hermione died and spends 14 years trying to get her back. Post Hogwarts, AU, Dark, Angst, Rape nothing graphic , Swearing, One Shot! DM/HG with tiny mention of BZ/GW


Disclaimer: Nope, i've been enslaving the characters for years but Harry Potter's still not mine Q.Q

Warning: Dark, Rape, Angst, Post Hogwarts, Alternate Universe, One Shot, Swearing, and rated M! none of it is graphic so don't worry... (or sorry if graphic is your thing)

Author's Note: haven't written in more then a year so bear with me if its pretty unpolished or just plain bad. I was jus overcome w/ the need to write this idea that was buzzing in my head. Please feel free to point out where i can do better!

------------------------------------------------------------

They called it the 'Night the War Was Lost'. That night, the Death Eaters systematically strolled through the halls of Hogwarts killing or capturing anyone they saw. In a few hours, it was all over, and the side that fought for all the good in the world was erased. Once Hogwarts fell, Voldemort's forces were unstoppable, and in a few weeks, the world had a new master.

To prevent rebellions, Voldemort saw value in the Ancient Roman method of using bread and the circus to keep people content. However, instead of the circus, Voldemort created something people would love even more. Dens, constructed and equipped completely for sexual gratification, were built everywhere. It was speculated that anyone can reach one of these places within minutes of walking in any direction, and these Den was always filled no matter the hour.

Most Dens were nothing more then a giant room with the walls lined with Possessions tied in a compromising position so that guests can have their way with any they desired. At first, the Possessions were witches or wizards captured that refused to give in to the will of the Dark Lord. Then, when they started to lose their appeal, they were transported to facilities designed to breed more people the Dens could use. Spells were created to maintain their health, keep the women tight, enhance male organs, and put them in a state of sexual arousal at all times. This ensured that customers would get the most of the experience. Dens were free, but the ones housing the most exclusive Possessions required appointments that were only given to those most valued by the Dark Lord himself.

The Invisible Den, by far the most exclusive, was a long hall with rooms on every side. Each of the rooms held a Possession that was once a hero that led the Resistance. Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Remus Lupin, Ron Weasley, and any that survived that Night were all placed here. The Den's existence and the identity of the Possessions situated here were only known by the highest ranked Death Eaters so that no hope would be sparked in anyone still harboring rebellious notions. Among the heroes, by far the most appreciated was Hermione Granger, the only one whose spirit was not broken no matter how many Death Eaters tried.

------------------------------------------------------------

Draco Malfoy huddled around a small, pitiful campfire with the last few members of the Resistance. As Voldemort's support grew stronger every day, the ones who fought Him were slowly losing hope. Draco, however, was as determined to kill the Dark Lord as he did all those years ago. Back then, he was a foolish kid who believed that supporting the bastard would allow him to protect the ones he loved. He realized too late that he was wrong.

Draco pushed his thoughts away when Blaise sat down next to him. "We're close to the end now," whispered Blaise grimly.

"Fourteen years of searching, studying, repairing...we only get one shot at this." Draco's voice quivered slightly, "Hopefully, one shot is all we need."

"Still thinking about her?"

"Always."

With a faraway expression on his face, Blaise murmured, "If it works, I'd get Ginny back. We'd start that family we were planning. But, Draco, you're still not going to get the girl. I think you're going to get hurt, mate."

Draco replied, "But, she'd be alive. Even if she do goes back to that git Weasley."

A mocking laugh interrupted their conversation. Draco and Blaise turned to look at the captured Death Eater bound to a tree a few feet away.

"You are doing all this for Hermione Granger?" The man laughed harder at that thought. "She's still alive, you idiot! I fucked her just last week!" At this point, he was laughing so hard, he had tears in his eyes.

Draco covered the distance to the tree in a split second and grabbed the man's robe. "What are you talking about?" Draco looked ready to tear the Death Eater's heart out with his bare hands.

The man, still laughing, choked out, "What? Never heard of the Invisible Den the Dark Lord keeps for his closest followers? We've got all of them! Harry Potter, the Longbottom fellow, but oooooh, that mudblood was something special. I could see that hatred in her eyes while I was pounding into her. Never once screamed no matter how I tore into her. That whore probably loved every thrus-" His disgusting tale abruptly ended when Draco seized his throat and used his magic to break into the Death Eater's mind.

Draco saw everything. As clear as day, Draco could see the dungeon she was tied up in and watched as the Death Eaters defiled her in every way. Wrenching himself from the man's mind, Draco snapped the man's neck and run blindly into the forest. Blaise, who had been watching in stunned disbelief moments before, bolted after Draco as soon as he recovered. The other Resistance members, almost immune to the ugliness of the world after so many years, moved to dispose of the body.

------------------------------------------------------------

Blaise found him by a small stream that was a few miles from their campsite. Draco was huddled at the edge of the stream shaking violently and rocking back and forth. He moved to Draco, knelt, and laid a hand on his shoulder. Draco immediately recoiled from the contact and looked up at Blaise.

"I-I need to find her. The things she's been put through....." Draco sounded on the verge of insanity. "I'm going to make that bastard pay. I'm going to make him pay." He started nodding to himself.

Blaise studied Draco for a moment, "Go find her. The preparations won't be done for another week or so." Realizing that Draco needed time to regain composure, Blaise got up and slowly walked back to camp.

Fifteen minutes later, a calm and collected Draco appeared from the trees and started working as if nothing happened. When Blaise woke the next morning, Draco was already gone.

------------------------------------------------------------

It took a good portion of the week before Draco found the Invisible Den. It took another two days for Draco to find the way into the Den as a customer. All it took was Polyjuice and a sudden death for the man who was supposed to see her today. He was now in the Den with only a few hours till he was due to be back at the camp for the start of their plan.

He made his way down the long hallway and occasionally glanced at the faded gold lettering on a door that named who the Possession inside used to be. As Draco passed one room with its door slightly ajar, he heard a panting voice yell,"How's my cock...ughhh...shoved up your ass feel? You...mmmhhhh...fucking love it don't you?" Draco hesitated at the door and silently pushed the door open further to look inside.

The Boy Who Lived lay face down with his limbs tied to the legs of an old table. His lower half hung off the edge and shook under the force of the naked Death Eater corkscrewing into him. Draco looked into the lifeless, blank eyes of his old rival before continuing down the hall.

The one who was supposed to save them all didn't even have the spirit to fight the people raping him anymore. The only heroes the world could get now were people like Draco. People that were too scared to do what was right when it mattered most.

After an eternity, Draco finally made it to her door and tried to muster enough composure to brace himself for what lay within. How was he supposed to react to seeing the girl he loved? He knew what went on in Dens, and it tortured him to know Hermione had to live through that for so many years.

Taking a deep breath, Draco entered and was staggered by the overwhelming scent of sex, moldy water, and metal. In the center of the room lay Hermione Granger, strapped and suspended on a metal frame that left her bare and vulnerable. Tears clouded his vision as he looked at the girl he thought died 14 years ago. He stumbled into the room making sure to close the door, and stopped when he stood a bit in front of her widespread legs. Draco valiantly refused to look at her body and instead stared at her face. He would not add to her humiliation.

Hermione opened her eyes to see her customer standing in front of her. When several minutes passed and he made no move, she scathingly snarled, "What? Not man enough to get it up in front of a naked Possession?"

Hermione's eyes followed Draco as he unpinned the cloak he wore around his shoulders and walked to stand to the left of her. Her eyes widened in confusion when he draped the cloak over her so that only her neck and head could be seen. She was even more puzzled when the man conjured a chair, sat down, and hung his head.

When she realized he was probably disgusted with her body she shouted, "What's your problem? Get it over with already! Don't you want a chance to ride the mudblood whore?!" Hermione was infuriated that the Death Eater couldn't even look at her as he raped her. Was she such damaged goods that she disgusted a monster?

Still refusing to look at her, Draco spoke in a voice so soft she had to strain to hear. "You know me. I knew you had never looked at me, you always had Weasley, but you did. I didn't realize how much it would hurt to not be near you till I thought you were dead. Good old Voldemort telling everyone that you were all killed while he kept you for his pets."

He paused for several moments before continuing, "I liked to think I became your friend towards the end, you know, before I left and joined His side. I thought that if I was in that party to raid Hogwarts, I could save you and your friends. But Voldemort in his infinite wisdom figured out where my loyalty lay and trapped me in a dungeon instead." Draco laughed bitterly. He didn't fear professing his love. She wouldn't remember it soon anyway.

Hermione's long dormant mind strove to make sense of the Death Eater's words. Draco had to hurry, the Polyjuice was going to wear off soon. After taking a deep breath, he continued, "For fourteen years, I tried to find the key to saving us all. Dumbledore shoved the information into my head before he died. Something I had to find. I wanted revenge, I needed to kill him." Draco stood up from his chair and looked into her eyes. The Polyjuice was wearing off and he needed to see her eyes when she realized who he really was. He braced himself for hatred, disappointment, disgust, but when Hermione saw him, Draco saw nothing but fear.

For the first time in many years, Hermione struggled with her bonds to try to get away. She knew it was pointless, but she had to try to get away from him. All she could think about was not letting Draco see her like this. Not like this. Not like the whore she had become. For Draco, he saw her struggles as an indication that she believed he was an evil monster who betrayed them all and was now here to rape her. Draco turned away from her and fought to block out the pain of his breaking heart. She watched him turning away from her with what just had to be disgust, and whatever was left unbroken inside her, what the Death Eaters couldn't touch, shattered to pieces.

He told himself that her reaction to him didn't matter. He recited it in his head over and over. Draco had to get the rest of the words out. No matter what happened, he wanted her to think just a little better of him. "Dumbledore showed me a Time Turner. Much larger than the one you carried. It was capable of jumping someone back much farther in time. We would be able to take the body of our past selves with our memory of both times still intact. I'm going to jump back and stop that night from happening. These last fourteen years, I was repairing it, learning everything about that night, and finding the flaws in their strategy. I know that when I go back I will be able to change what happened and make things .... better."

He waited for her to speak, but when she didn't, he opened a vial to drink more Polyjuice. When he changed back into his disguise, he lifted the cloak from her now still form and moved to the door. Right before he left, Draco whispered "I loved you." Everything in him longed to tell her that he loved her still and would love her forever, but he walked out without looking back.

Crying, Hermione whispered to the empty room, "I was going to break up with Ron for you, I loved you back then...I love you still."

The door opened admitting an ugly man who promptly stripped off his ropes and impaled her brutally. The Death Eater laughed at the tears still streaming down her face as he abused the body of the once proud Hermione Granger.

------------------------------------------------------------

Draco arrived at the camp just in minutes before they were set to use the Time Turner. Him and Blaise stood side by side in front of the giant golden structure that cast a shimmering white portal a few inches in front of them. The rest of the Resistance stood behind them.

Blaise glanced at Draco, waiting to hear how the meeting went. Draco spoke softly, "If I can kill Voldemort when we go back there, she would be alive, happy, and with the one she loves. That's got to be enough for me."

With that, Draco stepped into the portal.

------------------------------------------------------------

The end ~~~

Please review!! At least tell me "i don't like it" if you don't like it D=


End file.
